


Mistletoe

by HPswl_cumbercookie



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Ficlet, Finally, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Molly greg and hudson are plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie
Summary: Written for the prompt: It's Christmas and they're working on a case or something and somebody points out they're standing under a mistletoe and they behave like schoolkids because secretly they really want to kiss each other too.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @icandothisalldayy on Tumblr for the great prompt! This is, again, unbetaed and unedited.

It wasn’t much of a do, at least not in comparison to some of the more resplendent parties Sherlock had dragged John to over the years, just a couple of yarders, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson, although Mycroft did make a brief entrance just to irritate Sherlock. 

 

Everyone was quietly mulling about, chattering warmly in the comfortably small space. John and Sherlock mostly kept close to one another; Sherlock to be near to John like always, John to keep an eye on Sherlock, at least that’s what he tried to make it seem. The two of them were completely smitten, though neither was brave enough to admit it for fear of rejection. It was decided by those closest to them that drastic action would need to be taken, or they would spend the rest of their days pining endlessly for one another.

 

Mrs. Hudson brought the mistletoe and with Molly’s help decided where to hang it that it would most likely catch the two men, then Greg hung it for them with a mischievous grin painted across his features. Then it was simply a waiting game to catch John and Sherlock beneath it.

 

Much of the evening had passed before the 3 schemers began to grow nervous, Sherlock and Johnhad somehow managed to subconsciously avoid the mistletoe all evening. They shared nervous glances across the room from one another, but simply waited a little longer. Finally, Mrs. Hudson spotted them edging nearer to it so they could talk to Dimmock and gestured frantically at her fellows with just her eyes so they could watch.

 

The pair made their slow but sure journey towards Dimmock while Lestrade, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson watched with bated breath. When finally they met Dimmock, they were standing directly beneath the mistletoe.

 

Immediately Lestrade called out loudly enough to alert the whole room, “John! Sherlock! Look up!” The two men looked up simultaneously, and the crowd watched, shocked, as both faces went very quickly from confusion, to shock, to blushing furiously.

 

“Ummm . . .” John murmured under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his gaze from Sherlock’s. “Mistletoe . . .”

 

“Yes. It would appear they expect us to kiss, John.” Sherlock also averted his gaze, but kept flicking little glances at John in an attempt to judge his reaction. “Is . . . that . . . okay? We don’t have to, but, everyone is watching. Rather intently, I might add. I believe it would be just as embarrassing to not do it.” Sherlock spoke haltingly, eyes still averted from John completely.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Ummm . . . do you just . . . want to, like, ummmm . . .” John stammered, looking up again to look at Sherlock. Their eyes met and both saw the mass of hesitation and uncertainty in the other’s features. John seemed to gain the courage first, slowly moving closer and closer to Sherlock’s face, eyes still wide open. He stopped just centimeters from meeting Sherlock and stared. 

 

A moment passed in frozen silence before Sherlock completed John’s journey, filling the gap between their two mouths and meeting him in the middle. At first they didn’t move, just lips to lips frozen, eyes still wide as dinner plates, until John seemed to realize what was happening. His eyes closed and he started to move, just a little. He brought his hand up to brush gently at the curls at the base of Sherlock’s neck, which broke Sherlock from his reverie and allowed him to also close his eyes and join the kiss completely. 

 

The room was dead silent as they kissed and kissed, the whole room enraptured by the surprisingly emotional pair beneath the mistletoe. Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly all stood beside one another grinning proudly. Finally the two broke apart, though they didn’t go very far, just far enough away to make eye contact and see their shared grins. They shared a few whispered words before completely separating, though they quickly joined hands to remedy that, and turned to face the frozen crowd.

 

“Carry on with your business! Nothing to see!” Sherlock called out imperiously to the group. Quickly all eyes but 3 pairs averted and quickly returned to their conversations. The pair worked their way to where the sly plotters were still grinning madly. 

 

“You three arranged this I presume?” Sherlock scowled, though mostly out of habit than actual displeasure.

 

“Absolutely! Took you blokes too long to get your shit together on your own, so we gave you a shove!” Greg said amiably.

 

“Well then.” Sherlock paused. “Thank you. A well-deserved shove. We’re going now.” And he quickly turned and left, John following behind him, hand still clasped in Sherlock’s. He spared a sheepish wave to Greg, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson just as the lift doors opened and the two hurried inside. The 3 shared one more victorious smile between them before going off to socialize a bit more, Mrs. Hudson would stay late to give the boys time to do . . . whatever needed doing . . . undisturbed. Things would turn out well, and that brought a smile to her face.


End file.
